Dos aquelarres
by carolina cullen
Summary: Bella se muda con su familia al tranquilo pueblo de forks o seo cree hasta que se da cuenta que debe darle clases a Edwar Cullen un vampiro de unos 17 años de edad. Podra mantener su trabajo cuando se de cuenta de sus sntimientos hacia ese muchacho. EdXBe
1. Chapter 1

Dos aquelarres

Capitulo 1

Salí de mi casa arrastrando con enojo mis pies poco a poco ya que sería mi primer di de trabajo en el instituto de forks, y sabia que sería difícil motivar a los alumnos ya que solo era una sustituta que venía en nombre del profesor Banner que no era más que otro profesor mediocre del instituto. Sabía que iba a ser un día largo ya que debía dar clase en 5 clases diferentes y enfrentarme a cinco aulas llenas de adolecentes. Suena tonto quejarse tanto ya que enseñar biología es mi pasión pero cuando debo hacerlo en el lugar donde alguna vez estudie suena un poco atemorizante y el hecho de que yo fuese la suplente me hace el blanco de todos los chismes. Cuando acepte este trabajo sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero no me imaginaba que debía estar de clase en clase y únicamente podría tomarme un descanso a la hora del almuerzo y que debía seguir estrictamente un programa como si yo no pudiese hacer uno mucho más interesante para los alumnos.

Llegué a mi auto y lo acaricie suavemente, no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que lo veía era el mejor auto del mundo. Como no amarlo si era un Jaguar XKR Coupé edición limitada color verde opaco **(****La foto está en mi perfil)**que realmente me encantaba pero no solo a mi sino a cualquiera que lo veía porque la gente ese paraba a mirarlo y solía tocar bocina.

Desde el día que lo sacaron en preventa supe que seria mío y me lo dieron el día que terminé mi tercera maestría.

Maneje lentamente ya que como me imaginaba las calles se encontraban completamente cubiertas por hielo que realmente no eran problema para mi bebe pero tampoco quería tener que pagar una multa por manejar rápido en helada y menos quería que alguien se atraviese a chocar contra mi bebe.

Me baje lentamente de mi auto y mire hacia todos lados tratando de recordar donde era que quedaba la oficina de la señora cope, bueno ya no era su oficina o al menos eso creía. Reí ante la tonta imagen mental y decidí que irá directamente hacia mi primera clase ya que a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estudiado allí todavía podía recordar donde quedaban las aulas, y el timbre de comienzo de clases ya estaba soñando y todos los alumnos se estaban metiendo rápidamente en los diferentes edificios donde tenían clase.

Camine con paso decidido hacia el edificio dos donde daría mi primera clase pero me tope en el camino con un grupo de muchachos que llamo completamente mi atención. Trate de sacar las ideas tontas de mi cabeza pero ese aroma tan peculiar que reconocía en cualquier lugar llego a mi desde el lugar donde estaban esos chicos. Los observe más detenidamente y pude notar los rasgos más comunes que me gritaban a mil voces que esos chicos eran lo que realmente pensaba. Me concentré completamente dejando salir todos mis sentidos al máximo ya que estaba a una gran distancia de esos cinco muchachos que como me imaginaba no tenían corazón alguno en movimiento.

No podía creer que en un pueblo tan chico me podría topar con vampiros pero así era ellos 5 eran un pequeño aquelarre de vampiros o supuse ya que no sabía si vivían con más personas pero decidí que eso no sería mi principal preocupación sino que me concentraría en averiguar si esos chicos que aparentaban tener unos 17 o 20 años máximo eran para preocuparse o no.

Los mire más detenida mente y pude notar su piel realmente pálida y sus ojos negros como el carbón o como dos posos oscuros lo cual hiso que me subiese un escalofrío por la espalda ya que sus ojos denotaban un hambre importante en especial en uno de los muchachos que a cada persona que sentía cerca se tensaba.

Supuse que para cualquiera de las personas esos chicos debían resultar realmente extraños pero sobre todo los debían notar hermosos `pero para mí no eran más que otro aquelarre de vampiros con los cuales me encontraba. Eran cinco muchachos de unos 17 años o tal vez 19 en apariencia pero era claro que no era su real edad porque sino serian neófitos y no podrían estar rodeados de tantos alumnos sin saltarles a la yugular para desangrarlos. Las muchachas eran tan diferentes entre ellas pero tan iguales a la vez; una era alta con un cuerpo escultural de la cual cualquier modelo sentiría envidia pura, su cabello era de un dorado sedoso y caía hasta la parte media de su espalda en un suave movimiento de cascada. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por una sonrisa esplendida y el último toque se lo daba su ropa que se amoldaba a su figura dejando poco a la imaginación aunque se hallaba con una cazadora puesta.

La otra muchacha no se quedaba atrás en belleza aunque no poseía un cuerpo escultural su pequeño cuerpo parecía de porcelana frágil pero hermoso aunque era más resistente de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar a causa de la piel de granito característica de la especie. Su rostro angelical era enmarcado por su corto cabello color marrón oscuro que estaba peinado con cada punta hacia un lugar diferente que le daba un aire de ternura particular pero sin dejar atrás ese aspecto de de desaliño intencional.

Los muchachos eran tres chicos bastante imponentes uno era enorme que podría parecer un levantador de pesas para algún humano pero para mí era un vampiro grande con un gran cuerpo que seguro le daba una gran fuerza para pelear pero su rostro no mostraba intimidación alguna en especial cuando mira a la rubia escultural y esbozaba una tierna sonrisa acompañada por dos pequeños hoyuelos a cada lado de su rostro, su cabello era de un marrón bastante parecido al de la niña más pequeña pero con un corte muy pronunciado pero no lo suficiente para ocultar los pequeños rulitos que se le formaban.

El segundo de los chicos era más alto que el primero pero más flacucho pero con unos imponentes músculos. Su mirada parecía completamente torturada y se tensaba al más leve acercamiento de una humana o un humano. Su cabello era de un color miel mezclado con un rubio que si no supiese que es imposible pensaría que es hermano gemelo de la rubia del grupo pero es casi imposible que dos vampiros de un aquelarre san realmente hermanos. El chico estaba agarrado de la pequeña que parecía un duendecito y se miraban con una mirada repleta de amor que dejaba ver que no necesitaban palabras para expresarse lo que sentías.

El último de los chicos era que el que se encontraba más separado del grupo supuse que era el único sin pareja por lo cual se mantenía alejado de las muestras de afecto, el chico era un poco más bajo que los otros dos y con menos contextura física pero eso no significaba que traviese unos marcado músculos que llamaban la atención. Su rostro era extremadamente bello y su cabello color cobre levemente despeinado como si hubiese sido peinado así apropósito le daba un aire de rebeldía, que hacía que sus facciones se marcaran al máximo y quedase como un modelo adolecente o como un dios griego. _Basta bella compórtate es un vampiro podría ser peligroso._

Seguí de largo, ignorando las miradas que me enviaba el peli cobrizo sin parar, a una velocidad que no levantase sospechas ya que debía parecer humana y ahora más que nunca ya que podía ser peligrosa y entre al edificio tres donde debía dictar la primera de mis clases del día de hoy; con paso decidido ingrese al aula ya que no podía darme el lujo de parecer débil y asustada en mi primer día porque sería el blanco de las bromas, típico molestemos a la suplente.

Escrute rápidamente a mis alumnos que me miraban confundidos y libere un profundo suspiro al notar que ninguno era un vampiro sino que todos eran simples humanos que no representaban peligro alguno. Me dispuse a presentarme cuando note un pequeño murmullo inaludible para cualquier humano peor yo no era uno así que preste más atención hasta que el murmullo se convirtió en frases concretas.

-"Por dios la suplente está que arde"-decía uno de los muchachos a otro que me miraba con la misma cara de embobado que el primero. Como odiaba la atención pero era parte de ser vampiro.

-"Por dios si vemos anatomía quiero ser el sujeto de experimento con ella"- Dijo el segundo de los muchachos y pude notar un chorrito e baba que me causaba risita pero trate de ahogarlo y esconderlo con una especie de tos. Por dios si estos muchachitos supiesen que yo no solo podía doblarles la edad sino que triplicarla o más.

-"Bueno alumnos yo soy la profesora Swan y voy a sustituir al profesor banner en sus clases"- dije lo más tranquila que pude ya que la conversación de los muchachos me seguía revoloteando por la mente y las ganas de ahorcarlos era grande pero debía suprimirlo o se vería raro que una mujer de una fuerza extraordinaria le sacara a un par de alumnos la cabeza y luego desapareciese a una velocidad imposible.

-"profe hasta cuando te vas a quedar con nosotros"- dijo uno de los muchachos que había agarrado hablando de mi.-"espero que lo suficiente para ir a mi cama"-dijo en un susurro a su compañero.

-"todavía no puedo contestar eso ya que desconozco las razones por la cuales el profesor banner no dará las clases peor les agradecería alumno que me llamasen profesora Swan, y me tuviese respeto"- dije algo molesta y supe que mis ojos pronto cambiarían de color a negro por el enojo así que junte todo mi auto control y me tranquilice.

Luego de eso la clase siguió sin mayor incidente que cambiase mi humor y pude mantenerme tranquila durante toda la clase a excepción de algunos momentos que los estudiantes mejor dicho que los muchachos se ponían a escrutar con sus ojos mi cuerpo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y como si yo no me diese cuenta.

Seguí las siguientes clases de la misma forma aunque por suerte no me encontré con ningún revoltoso que interfiriera con la clase, o comentase sobre mí, cosas lo suficientemente molestas para que mi paciencia abandonase mi cuerpo como en mi primer clase del día. Tenía suerte de que la mayor parte de lo teórico ya haya sido dado en lo que iba el año así que en mis clases solo debía cerciorarme de que hiciesen los trabajos y listo.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó agradecí, internamente, que tan solo quedaban dos clases por dictar uno en anteúltimo curso y otra más con unos muchachos de último año y podría volver a casa a relajarme o entretenerme con mi familia.

Entre tranquilamente en la cafetería y me puse en la fila para pedir el almuerzo ya que aunque no lo comiese debía aparentar que comía si no quería levantar sospechas o hacer que se crease una tendencia anoréxica entre mis alumnas.

-"Las profesoras no hacen fila y menos una profesora tan bella como usted"- dijo un muchacho enfrente mío girándose, aunque lo intente no lo reconocí con lo cual supuse que no se hallaba en ninguna de mis clases. El chico se hiso a un lado y corrió a otro par de muchachos para dejarme pasar, su gesto me resulto algo agradable así que intente recordar su rostro para recomendarlo con los otros profesores, era un chico bastante apuesto con su cabello rubio peinado con gel y sus ojos azules brillando intensamente, supuse que sería el típico chico popular atlético ya que iba vestido con un jogging deportivo y una cazadora del equipo de básquet.

-"muchas gracias…"- cuando intente agradecer me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre por lo cual me sentí levemente avergonzada y solo sonreí como respuesta.

-"Mike me llamo Mike Newton"- dijo entre risas-"tu debes ser Isabella la bisnieta o algo del antiguo jefe Swan "-afirmo el muchacho y yo no pude más que hincharme de orgullo ya que casi 3 generaciones después de la muerte de mi padre todavía era recordado por los muchachos.

-"si exactamente"- confirme y después de despedirme del muchacho me fui hacia la puerta de la cafetería con la comida que no probaría.

Mire hacia mi izquierda cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir del comedor y nuevamente los vi; cada uno miraba hacia un lado diferente y estaban todos en silencio con la comida intacta frente a ellos _tonta bella claro que van a tener la comida intacta VAMPIROS te suena _me dijo una vocecita y me patee internamente por tremenda estupidez. No le di mucha importancia hasta que sentí un par de ojos clavados en mi nuca i me di cuenta que el chico de cabello cobrizo me miraba atentamente con una mirada cargada de frustración pero cuando lo mire a los ojos se giro rápidamente y yo aproveche para salid de allí.

En el primer tacho que encontré tire la comida que tenía en mi bandeja a excepción de una simple manzana rojo que se veía bien. Aunque los vampiros no necesitaban la comida humana para vivir sino que por el contrario nos sabia a tierra, a mi me gustaba cada tanto comer una fruta o hasta a veces un vegetal ya que no sabían tan mal y me ayudaban a guardar las apariencias.

Me fui hacia uno de los tantos bosques que había en forks y que rodeaban cada uno de los puntos de esta ciudad ya fuese tanto en los limites como internamente y mire a todos lados a veré si alguien me estaba moviendo para mi mala suerte así que simplemente me senté contra un árbol y me dispuse a comer mi manzana.

-"_¿Bella como anda todo?" –_Me pregunto una vocecita dentro de mi mente y no pude evitar reír.

-"_Zac no lo puedo creer tu siempre preocupado en por mi"- _respondí también n mi mente ya que no quería parecer loca hablando sola, y un bufido resonó en mi cabeza –"_deja de usar tu don para evitar tus clases al menos intenta parecer que prestas atención"-_Dije con un tono muy parecido a l de una madre que me causo un escalofrío ya que yo nunca me comportaba así con el sino que era más una hermana mayor que una madre

-"_no lo puedo creer tu también"- _contesto con fastidio pero luego deje de escucharlo con lo cual supuse que había cortado la conexión con migo. Ese chico siempre quejándose pero yo podía entenderlo debía ser duro tener que estar rodeado todo le día por los pensamientos de unos críos de séptimo grado cuando el ya debía tener uno ochenta años de edad o ochenta y seis no lo tenía claro.

La campana sonó mostrando el comienzo de la clase y me dirigí hacia el salón donde debía dar la anteúltima de mis clases pero cuando llegue a la puerta un aroma interesante capto mis sentidos y el miedo me invadió por completo. Dentro de mi aula de clases se hallaba uno de los vampiros y si yo entraba si nomas notaria que no soy humana.

-_"Zac necesito hablar con Sophie ahora es muy importante transfiéreme a su mente"- _grite con todas mis fuerzas en mi mente y en esos momento agradecí completamente la existencia del don de Zac y que con migo funcionase mejor y yo pudiese ingresar en su mente con solo proponérmelo

-"_¿Bella que ocurre?"-_ grito la vocecita de soprano de Sophie en mi mente.

-"Vampiro_ en mi clase necesito que cubras mi olor debo parecer humana"-_Dije ya un poco más tranquila porque sabia que Sophie no tardaría nada en llegar.

-"dame cinco minutos"- dijo la voz de mi pequeño orgullo y pude respirar profundamente aunque el aroma de ese vampiro me inundo los pulmones y sentí como ese bello aroma cargaba todo mi cuerpo y una especie de onda cálida cubría todo mi cuerpo, Debía admitir que ese vampiro o vampiresa realmente olía de una forma muy atrayente.

-"_Bella tu aroma esta en el edificio tres el allí donde estas _"- pregunto Sophie en mi mente y di un respingo ya que no esperaba que siguiese conectada a mí.

_-"Si"- _conteste y luego sentí como el poder de Sophie llegaba hasta mí haciendo que el aroma que tenia cuando era humana me rodeaba y la ponzoña recorría mi cuerpo distribuyendo el aroma a sangre que seguro confundiría al intruso de mi clase, bueno no era intruso pero era algo así.

-"Buenas tardes clase soy la profesora Swan y sustituiré al profesor banner en sus clases"- Dije mientras apoyaba mi portafolio y colgaba mi chaqueta en el asiento sin el valor suficiente para mirar al frente y descubrir cuál de los vampiros era.

-"¿Isabella por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?"- pregunto esa voz levemente familiar y cuando levante el rostro me encontré con ese chico Mike Newton en de la cafetería y no pude evitar sonreír pero mi sonrisa se borro al observar casi al fondo del aula a ese joven vampiro de ojos cobrizos mirarme con los ojos más negros que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-"No tengo conocimiento de esa información y apenas lo sepa se los confirmare pero mientras tanto trabajaran con migo"-dije con mi mayor tono profesional ignorando esos dos orbes negros que me intentaban penetrar con la mirada-"y por favor llámenme Por mi apellido, o si quieren pueden decirme Bella"

Como vi que nadie pregunto nada más ni hiso comentario alguno decidí comenzar con un trabajo practico que me había dejado el profesor titular y me dispuse a repartir los materiales con mucho cuidado de no tocar la mano de ninguno de los alumnos ya que yo debía estar helada ante su tacto cálido.

Cuando estuve a unos pasos de del final del aula note que solo me faltaba entregarle los materiales a un solo alumno y ese era Edward Cullen es decir mi pesadilla personal pero no me atemoricé y seguí caminando pero el pareció tensarse y poner las manos en forma de puño sobre su s piernas y por una extraña razón también note que dejo de respirar, lo cual me asusto seriamente hasta que recordé que Sophie me estaba cubriendo con mu aroma de humana y no pude evitar reír suavemente. Sus ojos parecían torturados parecía que realmente algo le dolía y sentí algo de pena por ese guapo vampiro que me miraba. _Basta bella es un alumno recuerda que es poco ético aunque se parezca a un dios griego_

Basta bella él es un vampiro podía ser peligroso o no. No lo sabía y no podía actuar hasta no saberlo así que simplemente me acerque y le entre que los elementos de laboratorio.

Este cuatrimestre iba a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba gracias a ese vampiro que me seguía mirando pero ahora como si fuese comestible, pronto sabría la verdad pero mientras yo era un misterio para el tanto como él lo era para mí.

**Bueno acá dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste no sé cómo fue que se me ocurrió pero simplemente un día estaba así y empecé a escribir y espero leer sus ****Reviews ya que me ayudarían a seguir con mi historia.**

**Bueno no comento más y les recuerdo que en mi perfil se encuentra la foto del auto de Bella.**

**+Cariños**

**Carolina Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2 Mi aquellare

**Dos aquelarres**

Capitulo 1

Mi aquelarre

La clase siguió sin incidente alguno exceptuando las constantes veces que Mike me llamaba para preguntarme cosas, lo cual ya llegaba a fastidiarme y al parecer la chica que era compañera de Mike se encontraba tan harta con la situación como yo, ya que cada vez que el muchacho me llamaba, esta soltaba un bufido bastante aludible hasta para un humano.

Cuando la campana sonó Edward salió lo más rápido que podía andar sin ser descubierto y desapareció tras de la gran puerta del salón, normalmente no me interesaba por lo que hacían los muchachos fuera de sus clases pero éste no era ni un alumno cualquiera pero tampoco era un vampiro cualquiera de modo que todo lo que hacía era interesante para mí. Entonces me encamine hacia el mismo camino que él había tomado y tome toda la velocidad que un ser normal podría tomare al caminar y comencé a seguir a Edward Cullen.

-"Ah no alto ahí"- Grito una pequeña y fina vocecilla tan conocida para mí que me llamaba a mis espaldas.

Lentamente gire para encontrarme con Sophie que me miraba con la interrogación en el rostro como esperando alguna explicación de mi parte. Por dios esta niña no podía no comportarse como una pequeña ni una vez en su larga vida y eso era mucho decir realmente. Aunque lo intentase no podía actuar como una adulta, y lo peor era que a mí me encantaba tratarla como mi bebe.

-"¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?"- dije con la voz que solo me reservaba para ella, y ella sonrió con todos sus preciosos y perlados dientes y enfilo carrera hacia mí. Extendió sus bracitos indicándome que era lo que quería aunque no era necesario ya que siempre que la veía era lo mismo. La mire con cara d pánico al notar la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo que para ella no era ningún esfuerzo peor para un humano seria una velocidad casi imposible, y al parecer ella comprendió el mensaje y redujo la velocidad a una relativamente normal para una niña de su edad pero ya estaba a tan solo unos pasos así que por puro reflejo simplemente abrí mis brazos para recibirla y ella pego un salto digno de mención y se abrazo a mí al igual que yo hice con ella.

-"Hola mami"- dijo mi pequeña con su vocecita de niña pequeña que tanto adoraba. Aunque Sophie no era mi hija, por claras razones, ya que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos biológicos ya que nos encontramos estacionados en un momento de nuestras vidas y no podemos avanzar jamás, yo siempre la sentí como tal desde el día que la encontré sola en ese callejón oscuro.

-"Hola pequeña ¿Qué haces por aquí?"-pregunte con un fingido tono de sorpresa ya que debíamos guardar las apariencias y yo no podía saber que mi hija andaba por allí mientras daba la clase porque recién la veía ahora. Y por suerte ella lo noto instantáneamente y giro el rostro para ver si alguien nos oía y efectivamente la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaba observando la escena.

-"La tía Cleo me trajo"-dijo inocentemente pero cuando quise contradecirla otra muy conocida vos para mí me sobresalto, cosa que no era realmente fácil peor cuando estaba con mi pequeña olvidaba todo lo demás.

-"Perdona Bella no me pude resistir a su carita"- dijo Cleo saliendo dese su mercedes negro platinado aunque ella no debía disculparse por nada ya que ella no era la culpable de que Sophie esté aquí sino yo pero no importaba ella siempre era la que nos salvaba a todos.

Me causo un poco de risa todo el despliego de acto por mi problema con ese alumno que por alguna extraña razón prefería que no supiese lo que realmente era, o al menos por ahora. Realmente debía admitir que mi familia era realmente esplendida inventando escusas para justificar cosas que realmente excedida por mucho la normalidad.

-"Bueno pequeña es hora de que mami vuelva al trabajo"-una mueca de tristeza surco por completo su rostro y me puso un muy tierno pucherito-"Sera solo una hora y si a Cleo no le molesta me pueden esperar"-Dije acariciándole su mejilla que nuevamente era surcada por su bella sonrisa de pequeña.

-"Tranquila Bella estaremos aquí a tu salida"-Dijo Cleo sonriéndome sinceramente y mostrándome que para ella no era ningún problema pero luego miro con disgusto a Sophie ya que como todos sabíamos muy bien Cleo era a la que más le costaba estar rodeada de humanos y a la que más le costaba adaptarse a esta nueva dieta.-"y Bella en casa debemos hablar por lo de tu alumno"-Dijo tan suavemente que dudaba que ningún muchacho escuchase lo que decía y no pude más que bajar el rostro algo avergonzada ya que por encima de todo Cleo era como una madre para mi aunque debíamos pasar por hermanas por la cercanía de las edades.

Fui a mi última clase en la cual para mi suerte no había ningún vampiro lo que mi hiso suspirar con tranquilidad ya que me podía relajar un poco mas y no debía guardar tanto las apariencias aunque la verdad esta clase se volvía muy difícil de sobre llevar ya que constantemente me preguntaban sobre mi "hija" y yo debía seguir inventando.

-"¿y existe un señor Swan?"Pregunto uno sin vergüenza alguna por lo que se hallaba preguntando aunque podía notar la desilusión de el al pronunciar esas palabras lo cual solo me hiso reír.

-"No yo soy madre soltera"-Dije y muchos chicos `parecieron alegrarle y las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear sobre que yo era una irresponsable por haber quedado embarazada tan joven y debió haber esperado eso pero me vino por sorpresa así que invente lo primero que se me vino a la mente-"la verdad es que si lo hubo peor eso es pasado"-dije fingiendo tristeza y fue suficiente para que dejasen de preguntar durante toda la clase y yo pudiese seguir mi explicación aunque cada tanto oía preguntas que se hacían uno a otro sobre que le podría haber pasado a l padre de mi hija y me resulto medio raro que se lo hayan creído peor para mi suerte era así.

Apenas termino la clase Salí con mis cosas y me después a ir a la oficina de la directora ya que no había tenido tiempo de presentarme antes y no era apropiado ese comportamiento, o eso me solían decir siempre que evitaba hablar con los directores de las escuelas pero la realidad era que lo odiaba, a sus miradas me sentía una débil alumna nuevamente. La directora era una persona amable lo cual me hiso sentir muy bien ya que esta vez podría entablar una buena relación con mi jefa lo cual no era normal ya que en general las directoras o directores me juzgaban por mi corta edad aunque tenia de las mejores referencias.

La directora se mostro mus sorprendida ya que había dado correctamente todas mis clases sin necesitar ningún mapa ni ninguna indicación peor luego le cerro todo cuando le conté que yo había estudiado en este instituto y que me conocía todos los edificios tanto como mi casa.

Salí de allí con la alegría de haber terminado mi primer día de trabajo sin más que un pequeño percance con un alumno no humano peor a pesar de ello se podría decir que todo había salido bien a excepción de… no pude continuar porque una pequeña niña que yo adoraba con todo mi ser corrió hacia mí y se inserto entre mis brazos los cuales como siempre se amoldaron a ella.

-"¿Cada vez que me veas vas a reaccionar así?"-Le pregunte a mi niña que sonreía desde mis brazos con la mayor de las alegrías.

-"Si, siempre, además prometiste que hoy haríamos un cateo de las especies"- dijo bastante divertida pero yo la mire con reproche ya que acababa de halar más de lo que debía peo por suerte nadie nos oyó así que nos dirigimos hacia mi auto que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Ella me miro con sus ojitos iluminados pero ahí note un potente aro negro que avanzaba sobre el dorado lo cual indicaba que mi pequeña debía alimentarse ya que ella era mucho más chica que cualquier vampiro que haya conocido la cual la ponía en el borde con los niños inmortales o los niños prohibidos.

-"Bueno que te pareces si vamos hoy a comer"-le dije y ella se toco la garganta y rio suavemente peor yo sabía que era por vergüenza ya que había cazado hacia dos días, pero ella no consideraba el largo viaje que habíamos hecho lo cual había sido en avión, rodeados de humanos.

-"dale pero yo quiero un puma"-grito inocentemente y yo le tape la boca con la mano entera lo más rápido que pude, veces olvidaba que al ser transformada de pequeña muchas cosas no cambiaban y una de ellas era el poder ubicarse en el lugar que estaba y medir sus palabras cerca de los humanos.

-"vamos a casa"-le dije a Cleo que nos esperaba apoyada contra sus mercedes y cortaba el celular que al parecer no había soltado hacia un buen rato.

-"ustedes vallan, yo iré a buscar a John al trabajo"- y dicho esto ella bajo el rostro apenada y supuse que de ser humana estaría roja.

-"Ve por tu hombre y no te preocupes que traje a mi bebe"- dije riendo y agregue a velocidad vampírica-"Ve a buscar a papa no te preocupes que yo llevo de caza a Sophie"- ella sonrió ampliamente y se fue de allí dejándome con mis dos bebes.

-"¿Vamos en el Jaguar?"-pregunto mi pequeñita con los ojos dilatados por la alegría que la irradiaba ya que ella adoraba mi auto y como no. No conteste y simplemente camine hacia la zona donde los profesores estacionaban sus autos.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude sin sobrepasar los máximos de velocidad en forks pero cuando ya estábamos fuera de la ciudad mire a Sophie quien se veía frustrada y con una sonrisa en mi rostro acelere el auto hasta los 400 km/h haciendo que todo alrededor pareciese un borrón aunque para nuestros ojos era una velocidad normal peor Sophie parecía estar encantada. Si había algo que nos fascinaba a todos era la velocidad en los coches peor por lastima solo los mayores podíamos manejar así que Sophie y Zac se la bancaban solo siendo copilotos y disfrutando de los alrededores.

Cuando estaba en el camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa no baje la velocidad como solía hacer por lo cual Sophie me llamo la atención y yo solo reí ya que sabía que todo estaba bien. Cuando visualicé esa gran casa blanca con techo de ladrillos la cual era nuestra morada actualmente y lo seria por los próximos años pise el freno peor sin soltar el acelerador y el auto dio tremendo rompo pero no se voltio ni nada ya que yo lo tenía todo calculado.

-"Bella estás loca"-grito Zac saliendo de la casa y mirando las marcas en el suelo que había dejado. Oh no Cleo me mataría por arruinar su pasto.

_" ¿Que ocurre peque? ¿Celoso?"-pregunte y el hiso un mohín y entro nuevamente a la casa sin decirme nada más.

_"Mami eso fue lo mejor"-grito Sophie haciéndome saltar porque no esperaba semejante grito por parte de ella.

-"Bueno ahora ve y cámbiate que salimos en 10 minutos, y tu Zac sabes que puedes venir"-dije subiendo un poco más el volumen y la peque desapareció de mi lado en un instante y tan rápido como se había ido estaba a mi lado con su ropa que usaba para cazar. No era gran cosa era unos pantalones de estilo militar y una remera de color verde pero que según ella le traían suerte así que no era quien para negarme.

-Bella espérame que yo voy"-grito Zac desde adentro y Sophie suspiro con enojo.

-"¿Oye por que fue eso?"- pregunte al notar la actitud egoísta de mi pequeña quien jamás era así con Zac

-"Zac siempre se queda con todos los osos"-dijo pateando una roca la cual salió despedida hacia mi auto.

-Nooo"- corrí a toda mi velocidad e intercepté la piedrita con mis manos arrojándola lejos y luego mire a mi pequeña la cual estaba escondida atrás de su "primo" con la mirada llena de pánico y yo la mire tiernamente y comencé a reír.

-"Hoy no comes puma"-dije riendo y ella abrió su boca estupefacta.-"mejor dicho nada de carnívoros Zac tu los osos yo los Pumas"- dije y Zac me miro y hecho a reír compulsivamente.

-"No es justo"-dijo peor antes que volviese a patear una piedra yo ya estaba a su lado y la alce protectoramente. Ella me abrazo y rio tiernamente-"Mami no es junto tus ojos están dorados tú no tienes hambre"-dijo y yo reí

-"está bien quédate los pumas"-dije y luego salimos corriendo los tres hacia el boque que quedaba hacia el centro de el estado donde por experiencia había gran variedad que animales aunque no había pumas los cuales eran los favoritos de Sophie.

-Zac dale espacio a Sophie para que cace desde que ella vio su primer presa tu no haces más que evitar que la devoré"-dije mientras me sentaba en una rama a mirare el atardecer que formaba unos hermosos colores en el encapotado cielo. Esos eran los momentos en los cuales deseaba estar en un lugar de el mundo donde el sol brillase, pero por razones obvias no podían lo cual a veces la hacían sentirse desdichada. No existía mejor sensación que cuando el sol te bañaba y ella no lo podía sentir alumnos que tuviese mucha suerte y claro que no hubiese ningún humano cerca o sería bastante caótico.

* * *

**Bueno acá va el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Como en mi otra historia les informo que los exámenes me llenan todo m tiempo dificultando que pueda pasar los bocetos de mis historias a la compu por lo cual tardo mucho.**

**Acá hago aclaraciones por las dudas.**

**Lo que va en cursiva son pensamientos y si es cursiva como si fuese charla es lo que oyen por el don que tiene Zac**

**Bueno me encanta que lean mi historia peor me encantaría más que dejen sus comentarios es solo un segundin plisss.**

**Carolina Cullen**

**P.D estoy pensando en agregar otro OC para que este en busca de el frio corazón de Bella, disputándosela con Edward, y me falta inspiración para el nombre las opciones son:**

**-Remulus**

**-Derek**

**-Chad**

**-Peter**

**-Simon**

**Y no se me ocurren más pero agradecería que votasen bueno ahora si me despido**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisiones

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Dos aquelarres**

**Capitulo 3**

**Decisiones**

Entramos los tres corriendo bastante alegres a la casa haciendo chistes sobre la caza porque por primera vez Sophie había usado su don con Zac y este que estaba demasiado entregado a la caza no noto que lo que creía que era un gran oso no era mas que un árbol con el aroma a oso que Sophie había producido de modo que choco contra este.

-"Zac deberías prestar más atención sobre lo que cazas"- dije riendo y Sophie empezó a descostillarse de la risa en medio del suelo hasta que John apareció realmente serio y todos nos quedamos en absoluto silencio ya que el no solía estar tan serio por pavadas.

-"¿John que ocurre?"- pregunte algo confundida y el me miro como a un niño el cual pregunta en que lio esta metió aunque sabe exactamente cuál es, pero ese no era mi caso así que me moví nerviosa cambiando de peso mis mi cuerpo hasta que Zac se introdujo en mi mente.

-"_Bella los vampiros del instituto_"-dijo suavemente y ahí comprendí todo aunque yo no había hecho nada malo realmente.

-"John tranquilízate por favor_"- dijo Cleo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su pareja la cual se relajo suavemente aunque la mirada seria estaba persistente en su rostro, le sonreí a Cleo agradeciendo el intento y mire de nuevo al patriarca de nuestra familia pero ahora con un tono más desafiante y el entendió que estaba al tanto de todo y que debíamos discutir y dejar la charada de la familia. Yo respetaba solemnemente a John pero él tampoco debía olvidar que yo era el vampiro dominante en sentido de fuerza y que tanto Sophie como Zac estaban aquí por mí así que debía respetarla también.

-"vallamos al comedor"- dijo John ahora con la mirada más fría y tranquila porque había captado el mensaje de que no bromeaba y ahora estábamos ambos serios pero sin resentimientos.

Entramos al gran comedor de la casa, que desde que nos habíamos mudado un mes atrás no habíamos usado ya que no habíamos salido más que para cazar o furtivamente para preparar toda la coartada. Ese era quizás el lugar más importante de la casa, mas inclusive que los cuartos que era el santuario personal de cada uno de nosotros donde nos sentíamos nosotros mismos, el comedor era donde nos reuníamos como aquelarre todos en una mesa cuadrada que era una de las pocas cosas de la mobiliaria que trasladábamos siempre, era una masa sin importancia a simple vista pero en esos 6 lugares se decidía todo lo que ocurría en la casa. Siempre nos sentábamos igual John y yo en ambas cabeceras. Era nuestra forma de marcar el poder y todos sabían que era así y los demás cambiaban según la ocasión pero casi siempre respetaban sus lugares.

El piso de la habitación era de madera simple pero las paredes que parecían ser iguales a este primero eran revestidas con una gruesa capa de acero y hierro que hacían mediante un sistema inventado por Zac ese lugar una coraza de sonido, el techo y la puerta también estaban preparados para esta tarea porque ese si era un detalle que no debíamos pasar por alto. Ante cualquier intrusión de parte de otro aquelarre era el punto de encuentro por más decir que era donde discutíamos todas las tácticas y formas de vida que teníamos. Sonaba rebuscado pero debíamos admitir que nos era útil si quería alguno hablar a solas porque en una casa llena de vampiros la privacidad es algo difícil de conseguir.

-"Bueno ahora que estamos todo"- comenzó a decir John cuando yo me senté en mi lugar e instantáneamente Zac y Sophie se sentaron a ambos lados míos dejando a Cleo al lado de su pareja y el otro lado vacio. –"Cuéntanos Bella que ocurrió hoy exactamente que Cleo no me explico mucho"- mire con agradecimiento a Cleo porque solía ocurrir que las cosas llegasen distorsionadas no por mala intención pero yo solía hacer algo por alguna razón que con suerte Zac llegaba a saber.

-"Bueno la verdad es que…"- así comencé suavemente y conté todo lo ocurrido desde las miradas insistentes de parte de ellos a la mañana como la presciencia de uno de ellos en mi aula y el nerviosismo que había sentido el muchacho cuando pase a su lado pero con mi efusivo de cuando era humana y por ultimo conté la situación que habíamos pasado con Sophie. Hasta ese momento John había estado sereno peor cuando comente lo de Sophie el miro a mi pequeña con la mirada llena de reproches y ella se escondió bajo mi brazo.

-"Sophie sabes que deberías haberte quedado escondida"- dijo John bastante enojado y su mirada empezó a cambiar de dorada a negra

-"Por favor John cálmate no ocurrió nada"- dije quitándole importancia pero al contrario de calmarlo lo enojo mas ya que siempre la protegía de todo

-"Bella de una vez por todas se mas objetiva con ella, esta vez fue demasiado lejos con sus niñerías"- John parecía realmente enojado y yo sabía que lo hacía para proteger a la familia pero para nada dejaría que tratase así a Sophie quien se escondía cada vez mas tras de mi. John se levanto y golpeo la mesa y el ruido de la madera crujiendo sumado a sus ojos ahora negros por el enojo le daban un aspecto atemorizante peor yo había enfrentado peores furias de John. –"ahora habrá que enviarla al preescolar"- eso me dio una idea.

-"Yo creo que esa es una excelente idea"- dije sonriendo y todos me miraron sorprendidos inclusive Sophie la cual salió de atrás de mi brazo para mirarme a la cara,-"Creo que la pequeña de la familia ya está lo suficientemente preparada como para resistir la sangre humana y es importante que confiemos en ella"- dije y Sophie dio un respingo por la sorpresa y la profundidad de mis palabras y lo seria que las decía.

-"Bella ella es lo más cercana a una niña inmortal y sabes lo que representa eso tiene 7 años"- grito John desesperado tratando de convencerme de que esto era una locura. Si había algo que me había traído con migo de mi vida humana era la testarudez y no iba a dejarme convencer tan fácil y John lo sabía muy bien.

-"Sabes John se claramente lo que ella es y lo que representa pero me parece que si ella puede caminar por las calles de Manhattan a hora pico y tomarse el pre metro a esa misma hora un jueves puede pasar seis horas con 15 niñatos"- comente y todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral ya que esta vez mas allá de todo tenia la razón y no existía forma de rebatirme lo que acababa de decir porque a esa travesía había que sumarle que Sophie no se alimentaba hacia 3 días y ella acababa de cazar recién.

-"¿tú qué opinas Sophie?"- le pregunte a esa pequeñita de ojos topacio que me miraba con admiración por haberla defendido de esa forma, cosa que siempre solía hacer peor no con argumentos tan convincentes y cuando racionó lo que le preguntaba, le brillaron sus ojitos y asintió frenéticamente con un susurro de sisis. Y de esa forma terminamos la discusión ya que nadie comento mas nada y todos volvieron a la seriedad del comienzo.

-"¿Qué haremos con los Cullen? Creo que es importante que lo discutamos lo antes posible"- pregunte además porque no quería enfrentarme nuevamente con ellos sin tener una resolución como familia ya que si no decidiría por encima de la decisión de ellos y esto era algo importante porque no teníamos planes de mudarnos en al menos 2 o 3 años que era lo máximo que podíamos estar en una ciudad y menos si era un pueblo muy chico. Teníamos que considerar que Sophie no pasaba por más de 8, y Zac no llegaba a los 17.

-"Tenemos que presentarnos con ellos, somos los invasores"- dijo Zac quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio, en especial porque la discusión anterior era sobre Sophie y era un tema en el cual no solía que intervenir pero siempre que hablábamos sobre otros aquelarres él era el experto lee mentes.

-"Yo estoy acuerdo"- secundo Cleo casi instantáneamente porque ella solía buscar salidas pacificas, odiaba pelear pero debía admitir que en un combate era rápida aunque se negaba a practicar con nosotros, nos veía como sus pequeños y John era su marido así que solo era en casos extremos.

-"Yo diría que tengamos cuidado podrían ser peligrosos y hasta podrían tener dones agresivos como algunos vampiros que conocemos"- el comentario de John nos inquieto a todos ninguno estaba preparado para algo así, cuando llegamos a mi pueblito natal jamás imaginamos que un aquelarre de 5 o tal vez mas vampiros podía habitar la zona era mucho más de lo que esperábamos, y si encima John tenía razón y tenían alguna relación con la guardia Vult… no no podía ser.

-"Miren demasiado agresivos no pueden ser número uno porque conviven entre humanos, y si les parece prudente yo hablare con el chico de mi clase eh intentaré ver como es la situación"- comente medio al aire pero a todos les pareció gustar la idea- "Hoy tenían los ojos negros como el carbón por lo cual supuse que estaba sediento por lo cual hoy estará de caza y ahí sabremos cual es su dieta"- concluí con lo cual todos parecieron felices.

-"No sería mejor que valla yo"- dijo Zac un tanto preocupado por mi seguridad, el no le gustaba la idea de que yo valla sola contra 5 vampiros pero si el supiese que había zafado de peores situaciones y que su presencia entorpecería las cosas…

-"Primero levantaría sospechas y por cualquier cosa Bella tiene su escudo físico"- dijo John y me miro ahora con la mirada más relajada -"Bella confiamos plenamente en ti dejamos todo en tus manos hasta el próximo encuentro todos como un frente unido"-

-"¿Están seguros de que es la mejor opción?"- pregunte realmente confundida ya que en 90 años de convivencia con John había aprendido a depender completamente de ellos tanto como jefe de aquelarre como padres que tomaban las decisiones.

-"Bella eres la segunda al mando de esta familia y es momento de que me ayudes a cuidar la seguridad de todos, no solo eres nuestra mejor guerrera sino que tienes casi mi edad y eres la creadora de Sophie y Zac"- no podía creer lo que el jefe de nuestro aquelarre estaba diciendo peor parecía muy convencido de lo que decía.

-"Es cierto Bella con John lo discutimos y aquí tu y John son los únicos capacitados para defender la familia que tanto nos costó sobrellevar"- note como levemente miraba a Sophie peor ella estaba muy concentrada en mi y en John entre los cuales alternaba su atención –"yo puedo ser tu madre en muchas cosas pero en decisiones como vampiros tu mandas aquí"- su tono maternal me emociono claro que no solo eso sino que las palabras tenían más contenido de lo que parecía.

-"Esta bien"-dije y me puse de pie para salir a tomar algo de aire y reorganizarme para el día siguiente pero Zac me tomo suavemente por el brazo para llamar mi atención y yo lo mire y le sonreí como solía hacer siempre.

Caminamos los dos hacia afuera juntos para ir a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para charlar peor no demasiado como para que los demás no supiesen donde estábamos y saliesen en nuestra búsqueda preocupados, nosotros solíamos charlar horas y horas caminando por el bosque, el siempre había sido como mi hermano menor dese su transformación y yo era completamente feliz con él a mi lado como m hermano.

De la familia Zac era el típico hermano mayor que siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas a todos, algunos dirían que era el niño molesto de 13 años o algunos mas pero solo era una faceta que él solía mostrar aunque en realidad no era para nada así; Cuando él quería era realmente muy serio pero se lo reservaba para cuando estaba con migo o cuando estábamos frente a otro aquelarre porque dentro de la familia tanto con Soph como con Cleo y John era más divertido para el hacerlos renegar.

-"Bells tengo que preguntarte algo"- dijo en un tono muy bajo y sombrío ya cuando estábamos lo suficientemente alejado para que ni siquiera Sophie que tenía el oído más desarrollado nos oyese.

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es grave?- pregunte completamente aterrada por lo que podía llegar a contestarme. Si algo temía yo era el hecho de que les hiciesen algo a mi familia que eran lo más importante que tenia y para mi Zac era esencial porque me había salvado muchos años atrás de un destino insoportable, su sola presencia era mi salvación.

Cuando encontré al chico que tenia frente mío yo tenía ya unas 3 décadas de vida durante las cuales había vivido en Rumania junto a unos amigos de por ahí, pero había huido cuando tuve un incidente muy importante con su líder quien juro que me seguiría hasta el fin por lo cual yo había vuelto al nuevo continente intentando dejar todo atrás. Yo me sentía tranquila porque nadie me había seguido y nadie sabía a donde había ido pero finalmente el me encontró o alguno de sus seguidores ya que el era algo así como los Vulturi peor en las sombras.

Finalmente todo esto llevo a que el enviase a dos de sus vampiros a capturarme y a llevarme con su líder quien aparentemente quería mi presencia entre sus filas, y cuando estaba tratando de enfrentarlos para finalmente acabar con el problema ellos decidieron usar a un pequeño chico de preparatoria aparentemente normal que pasa por allí. Yo siempre valore y valorare la vida humana pero en ese momento me encontraba cegada por el odio y ataque sin piedad ya que lo único que quería lograr era librarme de esos dos que me seguían a solo y sobra peor no note las consecuencias y deje mal herido a ese muchacho.

Intente acercarme para socorrerlo peor el pánico me invadió al pensar que ocurriría y como justificaría las grabes heridas que tenía el muchacho por todo el cuerpo. Lo mire por unos minutos hasta que note que el abría los ojos levemente ya que no tenía casi fuerza para mantenerse consiente. En ese momento que vi sus cálidos ojos color cielo mirarme supe que no podía dejarlo morir y decidí hacer lo único que podía y lo convertí. Espere los tres días que duro la transformación a su lado apoyándolo todo el tiempo y cuando despertó le explique todo y él lo acepto todo muy tranquilamente mucho más que yo cuando me había ocurrido a mí. Y dese ese momento los dos fuimos inseparables aunque nunca pude perdonarme el haberlo atacarlo y aunque debería pensar que valió la pena porque me libere de el jefe ruso lo condene a él.

-"¿bella me oyes?"- pregunto Zac pasando su mano por enfrente de mi rostro como cuando tratas de destilada a una persona peor los vampiros no se cuelgan mirando al vacio sino que refeccionando al igual que yo lo había hecho recién.

-"o si lo siento ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?"-dije ahora fijando toda mi atención en el.

-" porque te perseguían esos dos vampiros"- Permanecí en silencio mirando a mi rubio hermano sin poder contestar nada ya que no me venía venir esa pregunta de parte de él, siempre había pensado que él no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría cuando lo ataque y una pregunta me aterro ahora a mí, no era posible que el recordase eso de su vida humana al menos que antes del incidente él hubiese hablado con esos dos vampiros sobre el porqué lo estaban secuestrando y llevándolo hacia el bosque donde yo me encontré esa noche de agosto con ellos, y más me espanto y casi que me puso la piel de gallina por el escalofrío provocado la simple idea de que Zac recordase como yo lo había atacado brutalmente rompiéndole la mayor parte de sus huesos en un golpe en su costado el cual lo había arrojado contra un árbol alejado dejándolo ahí hasta que yo lo mordí.

-"¿Bella que te ocurre pareces espantada?"- dijo con mucho miedo y supuse que mi rostro no sería el mejor en estos momentos –"BELA RESPONDE"- grito ahora mas asustado y oí pasos acercándose.

-"¿qué recuerdas de eso?"- dije en un tartamudeo pero en ese momento no pudimos seguir hablando porque el resto de la familia apareció en el lugar donde estaba y todos me preguntaron si esta bien y porque Zac había gritado y yo sin contestar a nada me levante del tronco en el cual estábamos sentados y en aleje de todos para poder pensar claramente todo lo que pasaba.

Nadie me siguió lo cual agradecí fuertemente porque no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones y mucho menos para mirar a la cara a Zac Pase casi toda la noche sentada frente a la ventana del cuarto de Zac pero sin el valor como para entrar. No tenía ganas de que mi familia se enterase lo que había ocurrido ese fatídico día y menos quería que ellos estuviesen al tanto de mi problema con los rumanos porque querían saber más cosas sobre mí que solo yo conocía y las cuales no querían sacar a la luz.

Me quede frente a la ventada de Zac fuerza de la casa toda la noche ya que en mi fuero interno existía un serio debate el cual me volvía loca, por un lado sabía que debía decirle la verdad porque el ya tenía los suficientes años de vida para comprender toda opero a la vez mi lado egoísta se rehusaba a hablar porque significaría que él me temiese o hasta que me quisiese matar por la revancha porque antes e mi él era un humano feliz con padres, un par de hermanos y una linda novia la cual se había visto obligado a abandonar por esta eterna condena. Cerca de las 4 de la mañana un aroma apareció y yo me gire para poder ver a mi padre acercándose, no sabía desde cuando lo sentía como un padre aunque no era un respeto de hija lo que le tenía sino que era una confianza una especie de lazo muy diferente del que tenia con Cleo la cual sentía mi madre realmente y sabia que jamás enfrentaría.

-"Bells sabes que estamos todos muy preocupados"- empezó pero yo lo corte antes de que continuase con su discurso el cual ya me venía venir porque siempre que yo estaba mal era los mismo, ninguno de la familia solía ponerse tan melancólica como yo solía hacerlo, claro porque ellos no habían tenido el tremendo pasado que yo había tenido, John había vivido su vida sin complicaciones feliz y en un incidente de cuada uno está en mal lugar fu atacado pero el vampiro no termino su tarea haciendo que él se transforme y luego había vagado hasta que un par de años después se había enamorado de una humana la cual transformo, por lo cual Cleo y John quedaban descartados y Sophie y Zac una había estado a punto de morir y la había salvado y Zac era un tema el cual me perseguía a todos lados peor a el parecía no importarle lo que había dejado atrás.

-"Entiendo su preocupación"- dije y en ese momento sentí el don de Zac no supe como así que bloquee a John con mi escudo y este se sobresalto un poco ya que no se esperaba este movimiento de mi parte y se giro hacia la ventana donde Zac estaba parado con la mirada perdida en el vacio intentando sobrepasar mi muro peor todos sabíamos que él no podía hacerlo.

-"Truco sucio"-susurré y una suave risita salió de mi garganta, no era de alegría sino que era una simple risa amarga.

-"entiéndenos"-susurro la vos de Cleo desde la distancia y al segundo tanto ella como Sophie aparecieron por lo cual suspire y me deje caer en el suelo con un suave y delicado movimiento que solo levanto un par de hojillas des suelo.

-"Zac puedes venir"- murmure y menos de lo que pude reaccionar mi hermano estaba parado al lado de mi familia esperando una explicación de mi parte.

-"odio tener que ocultarles cosas pero esto es un realidad, mi pasad oes peligroso y no es un mundo en el cual yo los quiera meter a ustedes, Zac los hombres esos son parte de él… y…"- mi vos se quebró y no pude seguir hablando porque temía que él no me hablase mas y huyese cosa que debió hacer el día que me conoció. El se acerco y me abrazo suavemente por el costado y yo deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho ya que al estar arrodillados éramos de la misma altura.

-"está bien dejaremos el tema para que estés lista y lo de esa noche no lo recuerdo y si a ti te hace daño puedo seguir así"- y sentí su mano en mi mentón mientras susurraba esto para que lo mirase a los hijos, sus preciosos ojos dorados que brillaban aún mas con la luz de la luna como todos los nuestros.

Mientras volvíamos a la casa me conecte con la mente de Zac y él me miro sorprendido.

-"_Mañana te pido que pro favor acompañes a Sophie para cuidar de que nada ocurra_"-dije claramente y el asintió y me aclaro que no le sacaría la mente de encima lo cual me hiso reír y que todos me miraran y yo desviara la vista un poco avergonzada. Mañana seria un día muy importante para todos y debía concentrarme para no complicar las cosas.

* * *

**Perdooooooooooooooon por tardar tanto en actualizar es que me es muy difícil poder encontrar tiempo para escribir aunque la historia está mucho más avanzada que esto pero no está en mi computadora.**

**Y con respecto a la votación del Cap. anterior sigue abierta ******** nadie voto por ninguno... colaboren con mi imaginación quien no es eterna porfisss**

Saludos Carolina Cullen


	4. Chapter 4 Jardin

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

En el Cuento voy a usar muchas veces distintos tipos de letras lo aviso por las dudas. –"bla bla"- es cuando están hablando normalmente sin ningún problema ni poder. –"_cursiva"- es comunicación MENTAL es con el don de Zac_

Bueno no molesto mas y empiezo con el capitulo.

**Dos aquelarres**

**Capitulo 4**

**Jardín **

El amanecer llego y con el comencé a arreglarme ya que hoy era el día en el cual debía hablar con Edward Cullen, lo cual de por si me ponía nerviosa como para agregarle que debía establecer un encuentro entre ambas familias hoy en la tarde sin incluir que estaríamos frente a frente con un aquelarre desconocido y encima en su territorio. Para sumarle mis miedos, sabía que hoy Sophie estaría en preescolar y que eso era un peligro muy grande pero eso no lo convertía en algo imposible y menos para mí chiquita en al cual confiaba todo.

Me metí en el baño y me di una lenta y refrescante ducha para poder relajarme un poco y peine mi cabello en forma de cascada como solía hacer dejando las puntas húmedas las cuales solían formar una pequeña cadena de rulos que me gustaba bastante.

-", Mami ya estoy lista"- dijo mi pequeña en un gritito un par de octavas más alto de lo normal, apareciendo en mi cuarto con su mochilita donde supuse que solo llevaba un cuaderno y unos lápices de colores los cuales le había regalado hacia unos 2 o tres meses cuando hicimos un gran viaje desde Londres hasta Seattle para luego venir aquí.

-"Bueno déjame preparar mi maletín y salimos"- le conteste y ella desapareció dando suaves saltitos pero a una velocidad muy rápida, de la familia luego de mi ella era la más rápida pero en cuestiones de fuerza Zac se llevaba los premios aunque no sabía que tan puramente fuerte era John porque él no solía practicar con todas sus fuerzas contra mi ya que sabíamos ambos el resultado así que solo buscábamos incrementar las tácticas de ataque.

Baje las escaleras a paso humano y vi a toda mi familia reunida en el salón comedor alistándose para sus distintos objetivos, primero vi a John que estaba poniéndose el traje negro que usaba siempre para trabajar mientras que Cleo le ayudaba a juntar y ordenar todos los papeles que como siempre no había tenido en cuenta cuando el preparaba su maletín. Seguí mirando y me encontré con Zac que estaba ordenando sus carpetas y acomodándose la campera aunque la realidad es que no usaría su carpeta ni su bolígrafo por el encargo que yo le había hecho el cual nadie estaba al tanto más que nosotros dos. El levanto el rostro solo un poco como para poder regalarme una sonrisa la cual yo le devolví alegremente, no se que haría sin el realmente era especial.

-"Dale mami"- chillo la pequeña de Sophie en medio de un berrinche lo cual nos hiso reír a todos ya que nunca se comportaba para la edad que parecía.

-"está bien, no chilles ya vamos"- le conteste y me gire hacia Mi madre-"Cleo yo me llevo a Zac al colegio para que puedas ya ir por las cosas que querías comprar para el jardín"- Ella me miro y asintió completamente agradecida ay que si algo había que le encantaba hacer a Cleo era arreglar su jardín el cual era como su santuario el cual todos agradecíamos porque solía ser hermoso para reposar un rato en los días soleados.

Salimos los tres de la casa y no me sorprendió ver a Sophie dando pequeños saltitos de alegría por todos lados pero lo que si me sorprendió fue la actitud taciturna que note en Zac y lo mire interrogante pero el pareció ni notarlo y se paro al lado del auto

-"_no pasa nada"_- me dijo mentalmente para tranquilizarme yo asentí pero igual no pude sacarme del todo el tema de la cabeza, el estaba preocupado por algo y el realmente era mi mano derecha por lo cual si a el le preocupaba algo significaba que había algo que debía preocuparme a mi. Nunca lo veía tan pensativo, o tal vez si y estaba siendo algo paranoica solo para no pensar en todo lo que debía enfrentar hoy.

En primer lugar debía llevar a mi niña a un jardín y dejarla ser aunque estaba con Zac en las sobras no podía dejar de sentirme incomoda eran unas 8 o 9 horas donde no la vería y ella estaría completamente entre humanos mas exactamente niños los cuales tienen una sangre especialmente apetecible para mi pequeña como me lo había confesado años atrás a Zac y a mi. Abrí el auto y Sophie se apresuro a subir a adelante pero Zac en un fluido pero brusco movimiento la aparto haciéndola saltar hacia atrás y caer en su espalda. Gruñí enojada ya que era una clara desventaja.

-"MAMIIIIII"- el grito de Sophie retumbo por todo el bosque lo cual me hizo reír silenciosamente y me desplace rápidamente hacia su lado y la tome en mis brazos, su ropita nueva estanca manchada con pasto, o si de esta Cleo se iba a vengar y Zac no podría salvarse.

-"Tranquila pequeña ya esta todo bien Zac no quiso arrojarte con tanta fuerza _cierto gran tonto_"- sisee bajo mi aliento y pude ver a Zac estremecerse y mimarme algo apenado hasta que empecé a reír tan fuerte que tuve que dejar a Sophie en el suelo y me doble en dos completamente, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía, en gran Zac apenado por algo que le había hecho a Sophie eso si que era algo completamente nuevo para mis, si señor eso era algo completamente extraordinario. El no solía apenarse por nada ni siquiera esa vez que entro a mi cuarto y yo me hallaba en toalla, ni siquiera esa vez lo vi bajar la mirada APENADO y ahora si lo estaba.

-"_lo siento bella se que este no es un buen día para mis tonterías_"- hasta su vos mentar estaba apenada lo cual me dejo completamente estupefacta, el realmente estaba preocupado por mi y me encuentro con los Cullen el notaba mi miedo y no quería que yo me pusiese peor de lo que estaba, mi niño estaba tan pensativo por eso.

-"_Esta todo bien, en serio no te preocupes me eh enfrentado a cosas peores que unos 5 vampiros adolescentes_"- decidí responderle nuevamente por la vía mental ya que no quería que Sophie se enterase de lo que estábamos conversando pero la pequeña astuta pareció entender lo que ocurría y se puso a gritarle a Cleo que nos detenga porque estábamos hablando mentalmente si ella.

Entre risas y chistes nos terminamos subiendo a mi querido y preciado Jaguar verde y nos pusimos rápidamente en marcha ya que era un poco tarde y quería que Sophie se acostumbrase poco a poco mientras iban llegando y no de golpe llegar ahí y quedar enserada con todos los niños de un golpe y con sus aromas y sus esencias ya impregnadas en el salón. Era como tentar completamente al destino y mas importante aun causaría un dolor insoportable en la garganta de mi niña y eso si que no lo podría soportar y de seguro Zac tampoco ya que al estar conectado sentiría la misma sensación de sed y podría sufrir una recaída.

No tardamos casi nada en llegar a el jardín aunque maneje siempre dentro de los limites de velocidad para evitar llamar la atención de los policías que casualmente eran grandes admiradores de mi padre, actualmente mi tatara abuelo o mas atrás aun, el ex jefe de policía que murió heroicamente protegiendo a su pequeña hija de una banda de asesinos, que venían atormentando forks, haciéndolos misteriosamente huir aunque el perdió la vida. Y luego su niña queda en coma por tres días hasta despertar misteriosamente sin que las maquines lo muestre, y así como así, se fue de la ciudad diciendo que no podía estar acá sin su padre y viajo directo a Rumania para no volver jamás ni a florida con su madre ni a forks. Esa era la historia oficial aunque cierto grupo de vampiros fueron los causantes de su muerto los humanos lo consideraban un héroe en ese momento y nadie salio a rebatirlo y mucho menos lo hice yo que estaba realmente en Rumania pero si supiesen que fue con los asesinos de mi padre eso si seria un revuelo.

Nos bajamos del auto casi a la vez, claro que Sophie se bajo mas rápido ya que estaba completamente emocionada porque nosotros al fin la íbamos a dejar interactuar con chicos de su edad, bueno…realidad de su mismo desarrollo intelectual eritario o algo por el estilo ya que ella se hallaba congelada en los 7 años mas allá de que realmente tenia unos 50 años si no me equivocaba y una inteligencia y razonamiento 100 veces superior a cualquier humano ya sea niño o adulto(beneficio del estado de vampiro, viene en el combo de la súper fuerza y de la velocidad ).

Mire primero a Zac quien me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió infundiéndome confianza y luego mire a mi pequeña que estaba olfateando en aire y ponía cara de que le iba a doler mucho mas de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, ¿mi pequeña Soph realmente estará bien lo que estoy por dejar que haga? Si esta todo tranquilo y además Zac estará con ella.

-"Sophie recuerda que si la sed se vuelve insoportable puedes camuflar los aromas como hiciste el año pasado en el vuelo de Paris a Nápoles, ¿recuerdas?"- le dije recordando ese mísero detalle que nos había salvado de tener que matar alrededor de 200 personas que viajaban con nosotros solo porque Sophie no se había empachado de alimento como debería haber hecho y tenia sed entre tantas personas.

-"Cierto lo había olvidado"- suspiro suavemente y su rostro se sereno por completo cambiando su mueca de dolor por uña de satisfacción en el momento que sentí un efusivo a vampiro adentro que provenía de un cuerpo humano lo cual reconocí por el rítmico palpitar de su corazón, no tan rítmico ya que era de un niño de unos 6 años por lo cual a sistólica era mas veloz que la diastolita.

-"y herí... digo prima"-dijo mirando hacia ambos lados para confirmar que no había humanos q1ue pudiesen escuchar lo cual era completamente absurdo sino los sentiríamos, tanto sus corazones como su calor o su olor y agrego-"En el hipotético caso de que un niño se lastime y sangre olvida todo y corre el máximo de tu velocidad del modo que nadie te vera"- yo lo mire encarnando una ceja ya que en ese caso yo contaba con el cerca y no había forma de que Sophie podría resistir ante la sangre fresca ¿o si?.

-"_Yo intervendré si es necesario pero tenerla fuera del campo de visión de los humanos seria una solución parcial_"-lo mire sorprendida mientras las palabras no pronunciadas verbalmente de Zac seguían revoloteando por mi embrollada cabeza y cada es me hacían sentir mas orgullosa, del muchacho que tenia a mi lado, ¿cuando había madurado tanto que yo no me había dado cuenta? él era un chiquillo cuando lo conocí y ahora me sorprendía cada vez mas.

Caminamos a paso humano el recorrido desde la calle hasta la puerta del jardín aunque para Sophie era un reto muy difícil ya que se debatía entre correr o no, y además constantemente Zac y yo olfateábamos a fondo el aire como sabuesos en busca de alguna señal de sangre fresca o algo por el estilo pero todo parecía normal y en orden a excepción de nosotros dos que parecíamos sabuesos.

Sophie toco fuerte la puerta pro si las dudas la maestra era sorda o eso le dijo Zac bajito haciéndonos reír suavemente hasta que una joven que no debía tener mas de 20 años abrió la puerta. Era una chica muy bella realmente y por alguna extraña razón me resultaba familiar lo cual era completamente imposible hasta que hablo.

-"Hola soy Ángela Chandler bienvenidos al jardín nuevos rumbos"- en ese momento mi muerto corazón se encogió dando un doloroso vuelco, esta pequeña niña era la tatara nieta o algo así de la única amiga que había tenido en este maldito pueblo los 4 o 5 años que había vivido aquí y Ben chandler era el chico por el cual ella suspiraba y la convencí de ir a buscarlo un DIA.

-"OH si yo soy Bella Swan y esta es mi niña Sophie y mi sobrino Zac"-dije mostrándoles a los chicos que saludaron suavemente.

-"¿Swan?"- pregunto para si misma-"¿tienes que ver algo con Isabela la hija de Charlie Swan?"- la mire extrañada ya que no era común que me recordasen sino que yo había sido solo la hija de Charlie y no era recordada por mi misma. Asentí levemente y ella siguió-"Me parecía tu antepasada era la mejor amiga de mi tatara abuela Ángela Weber."- su mirada se ensombreció completamente al decir el nombre de mi amiga y yo temiendo a lo que podía encontrarme mire a Zac y ese tenia la cara marcada con el dolor de seguro por algo de la mente de Ángela.

Era la imagen de ella de niña al lado de la cama de una anciana que según lo que decía en la mente de la chica tenia unos 102 años lo cual era una barbaridad aunque en el ultimo mes lo único que repetía noche tras noche era una sola cosa, ella repetía a su tatara nieta que quería ver a su única amiga que quería a su Bella, a la chica que la había llevado a conocer a su gran amor y luego a sus nietos pero a la cual no había podido dar por muerta como decía en los diarios de Europa que había buscado como loca. La imagen de Ángela, MI Ángela mirando a la pequeña Ángela de apenas unos 6 años arrodillada al lado de su cama mientras murmuraba mi nombre era una tortura mucho peor a la que cualquier persona o vampiro y hasta licántropo podía someterse, era ver el final de algo que te ataba a tu vida.

Salí de su mente y la tristeza me inundo a tal punto que tuve que abrazar fuertemente contra mi a mi pequeña que primero me miro extrañada y luego me abrazo también acariciando mis cabellos como si intentase consolarme, y era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y muco más de lo que podía admitir necesitaba hacer un paseo por Rumania peor no ahora. No entre tanta paz.

-"Bueno señorita Swan estas son las formas para llenar y todo estará listo para que Sophie se pueda incorporar al grupo"- su voz nuevamente era alegre y su mirada se había suavizado del todo escondiendo toda emoción posible de la Vesta, era buena la chiquilla con el manejo de sus emociones, algo realmente sorprendente para una humana y mas a esa edad.

Seguimos a la señorita chandler, dolía menos llamarla así, y llegamos a un saloncito impregnado con el aroma a niños y a plastilina o temperas, no veía mucho la diferencia y ella fue a un mostrador en busca de las hojas para que yo completase. El cuarto era pequeño con tres puestas diferentes, una por donde habíamos entrado, otra era el baño de adultos y había una tercer puerta tras la cual había unos 2, no en realidad 3 niños humanos jugando con lo que parecían ladrillitos, ya que se caías seguido y hacían el característico sonido de la madera hueca con la que se fabrican estas cosas.

Mire a mi pequeña y vi que con cada sonido sonreía como niño en navidad o como Zac luego de una buena pelea. Le hice señas para que valla y ella me miro primero feliz y luego espantada, ya que había dejado de usar su don haciendo que sus hermosos ojitos se oscurecieran un tanto mas de lo que estaba cuando llegamos y su nariz se contrajo para poder oler mejor, en un cazo común de caza claro esta que ella no quería oler mas era el instinto.

Complete la forma velozmente ya que era un poco tarde para ir al instituto y más si esperaba agarrar antes a los Cullen. Cuando leí que había una parte de observaciones anote algo que de seguro me salvaría la vida o mejor dicho a los niños y áng... señoriíta chandler, anote que ante la mas mínima gota de sangre o raspón mi niña sufría de pánico por lo cual solía irse del cuarto y anote que suele encerrarse en su mundo y que no hay que molestarla o se pone de mal humor. No podía anotar que ese era una caso cerciorado ya que Sophie se pondría a hablar con Zac y bajaría todas sus defensas por lo cual podría atacar a quien se le acercase demasiado y estuviese justo en un mal momento. Cuando Ángela la leyó me miro extrañada en un comienzo y luego sonrió mientras archivaba todo en la S.

-"Chau mami"-dijo mi pequeña Sophie y estiro sus manitos para que la abrasé, le di un beso en la frente y miro a Zac –"Chau primo"- dijo ahora mirando a Zac quien se unió a nuestro abrazo y bajo su aliento de vampiro le dijo que se cuidase y mas importante aun que cuidase a los niños de su alrededor. Sophie se bajo de un saltito y se fue a la sala de juego a una velocidad algo rápida para una niña pro lo cual Zac y yo dijimos muy rapado para los oídos humanos que disimulase, haciéndola reír

Los dos caminamos en silencio cada uno en su mundo hasta que llegamos al auto donde Zac se freno y me miro unos instantes. El no e movía y hasta podía advertir que no estaba respirando, asentí levemente y el salio disparado a toda velocidad, de forma que ni un human lo viese y e instalo en uno de los árboles al borde del bosque que tenia vista a la escuelita pero por la lejanía y exacta posición Sophie no podría verlo, ya si para mi me era realmente complicado verlo y yo sabia donde estaba, Sophie ni lo notaria, igual todo esto seria la primera semana o los primeros días por simple precaución aunque íbamos a ir cambiando o a Zac lo correrían de la escuela, como ya había ocurrido una vez pero fue por mal comportamiento, cosa que si mal no recuerdo (tengo infinita memoria) a Cleo no le gusto nada. Mire por ultima vez al jardín y me metí en mi auto para seguir camino sintiéndome hinchada de orgullo pro mis dos chicos que cada día se acechaban a lo que yo siempre había esperado de ellos, mejor dicha cada vez superaban mas porque eran los muchachos mas maravillosos… "dios porque tanta cursilería" me reprimí a mi misma.

Llegue poco después al instituto y al ser un poco tarde la mayor parte de los lugares cercanos al colegio estaba ocupados a excepción de uno por lo cual sin dudarlo me estacione elegantemente y recién al bajarme note que no eran cualquier auto el que estaba a mi izquierda y menos el de la derecha. Uno era un brillante BMW M3 ultimo modelo y por lo que veía tenia algunas modificaciones lo cual lo hacia perfecto al menos a la vista debía echarle una miradita al motor; y al otro lado había un gran Jeep pero no era cualquier Jeep era uno altamente costoso bastante renovado y también parecía tener algunas modificaciones aerodinámicas muy bellas realmente. Debía conocer al mecánico de estas preciosidades.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca inspire fuertemente convenientemente cerca de los autos para poder captar todos los aromas impregnados en el y me sorprendí ya que no solo había 5 efusivos sino que eran unos 7 y dos eran completamente nuevos para mi. O tal vez eran mas pero no podía saber ya que eran muy parecidos y se tapaban uno con otro en estos autos que poco convenientemente parar mi y mi investigación estaban todos mojados, cerrados herméticamente y para rematarla estaban rodeados de estudiantes y algunos profesores que admiraban los tres autos.

Pase entre la gente intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención aunque no era tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta que había salido de semejante auto y mucho mas porque estaba al lado de esos dos autos, de todos los autos posibles me tenia que tocar al lado de esos dos, esto si que era buena suerte y era una buena jugada para mis nervios.

Al sonar la campana con sus particulares tres pitidos largos y sonoros, y todos las personas se empezaron a dispersar hacia sus salones y sus respectivos edificios y yo me dirigí hacia la primera de mis clases de la mañana lista para comenzar este agotador día, que técnicamente no podía agotarme por mi condición pero mas si, iba a ser cantador igual y no había nada para hacerle.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin nada de demasiada relevancia, simplemente explique los contenidos que tocaban dar y corregí unos experimentos que habían estado haciendo en las clases anteriores con el profesor titular y en solo una me toco explicar un tema que no era nada difícil, solo era la fotosíntesis aunque algunos me miraban como si estuviese explicando la teoría del universo o si estuviese dando la respuesta al acertijo del huevo o la gallina o algo así. Cuando estaba por llegar a la cafetería lista pera enfrentar a los Cullen mi celular empezó a sonar así que Salí del edificio para hablar tranquila

-"¿Zac que ocurrió? ¿Todo en orden?"- soné bastante loca debo admitir pero la verdad Zac no usaba nunca su celular al menos que fuese urgente.

-"lo sabrías hermanita si me hubieses dejado entrar alguna vez, solo aun en tu mente, estuviste tan nerviosa toda la mañana que no pude penetrar en tu mente y ni siquiera pude hablarte por mas que lo intente"- dijo el con el fastidio completamente palpable en la voz por sobre la pequeña risita que se oía.

-Ah lo siento es que debo ir a hablar con los vampiros y estoy algo nerviosa"-Conteste simplemente, pero en un tono muy bajo ya que unos chicos estaban cerca hasta que me sobresalte cuando una mano tibia se poso en mi hombro justo en la parte que la tela de mi chaqueta no me cubría. Me gire sin saber con quien me encontraría y vi unos dulces ojos dorados con algo de negro en el exterior, mirándome.

."Cleo que haces aquí"- le pregunte algo sorprendida por la aparición de ella en la escuela.

-"John me pidió que venga porque supuso que estarías nerviosa"- contesto con su tierna sonrisa maternal tan característica-"Y ya veo que estas a un nivel extremo"-dijo mirando la carpeta que llevaba en mis manos la estaba toda marcada por mis dedos y hasta el metal de los broches había perdido su forma original, ¡Maldición otra carpeta menos!

-"Sabes que me preocupa el que haya un enfrentamiento mas que otra cosa es por miedo"- iba a seguir pero ella me callo y justo vi a unos chicos pasar, luego sin sacar una mano de mi boca puso la otra en mi hombro en ese espacio que estaba mi piel y empezó a enviarme una onda de paz y tranquilidad que relajo todos mis músculos hasta que casi me caí al suelo de lo relajada que estaba. Como amaba su don aunque realmente era algo peligroso si uno lo utilizaba con malas intenciones, Cleo era algo así como un relajante automático infalible, pero tan infalible es que si lo utiliza con mucha fuerza te deja sin reacción en tus músculos completamente inmovilizado y vulnerable, aunque ella jamás había llegado a ese punto temía que tuviese algún efecto irreversible sin se excedía.

El timbre sonó y ella saco su mano y me abrazo suavemente infundiéndome otra ola de paz y tranquilidad lo cual cambie me inspiro confianza aunque esta venia de mi y no de Cleo.

Fui hasta el aula pero note que no había olor a ningún vampiro el aula estaba limpia de vampiros, como podía ser eso posible si yo había visto los autos. Entre y confirme mis sospechas en el aula no había ni rastro de Edward Cullen.

**Bueno acá dejo el cuarto capitulo de este fic. No quiero ser reiterativa pero realmente pido disculpa por la tardanza me es muy difícil poder encontrar un momento para sentarme en la computadora y transcribir las cosas, realmente perdón. Además para agregar mi computadora se rompió por lo cual este Cáp. Otros mas que ya tenia escritos los tuve que volver a hacer y eso me quito muchísimo tiempo. Los dejos solo con una promesa voy a actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Carolina Cullen**

**P.D. no me enojo si dejan su comentario puede ser malo o bueno todos se aceptan**

**Les dejo como va la votación y les repito voten por favor que no tengo idea como se llamara el próximo personaje que invente**

**-Remulus 0 **

**-Derek 2 **

**-Chad 0 **

**-Peter 1**

**-Simon 0**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿De acuerdo?

**Discleimer: los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**En el Cuento voy a usar muchas veces distintos tipos de letras lo aviso por las dudas. –"bla bla"- es cuando están hablando normalmente sin ningún problema ni poder. –"**_**cursiva**_**"- es comunicación MENTAL es con el don de Zac**

**A las preguntas de Makiita compañera de fan fic lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar tus dudas se aclararan en el futuro**

**Dos****aquelarres**

**Capitulo 5**

**¿De acuerdo?**

Me sentí muy aliviada pero una hola de decepción me golpeo ya que realmente esperaba poder hablar con el y ya poder arreglar un encuentro entre los aquelarres y a la vez quería ver al muchacho… ¿quería verlo? No no, me equivoco, querría comunicarme con el vampiro perteneciente al aquelarre local nada más que eso.

Di la clase sin problema y apenas sonó el timbre Salí apurada para poder hablar por teléfono en esos minutos que se les da a los alumnos para trasladarse de clase en clase que no era mucho así que debía apurarme. Telefoneé a John y le conté que el vampiro de la clase con el cual pensaba tomar contacto en el día de hoy no se había presentado y que ahora intentaría juntarme a hablar con los demás aunque estuviesen en un grupo grande con clara mayoría numérica. A el realmente no pareció gustarle la idea peor prometió no interferir mientras que me cuidase y ante cualquier problema le avisase a el o en algún caso a Zac.

El segundo timbre sonó y camine rápidamente maldiciendo por lo bajo porque ya debía estar en el aula dando la clase y todavía no estaba ni cerca de mi salón, estaba sin pensar en nada hasta que puse la mano en la puerta y ahí los sentí, eran dos aromas particulares, claramente eran vampiros y mas específicamente eran del aquelarre de Edward Cullen así que debía hablar con ellos. Maldición no me había preparado para esto pensé que tendría una clase mas para pensarlo. Además como era que el día de ayer no los había notado, no podía ser debía ser que ellos no habían estado ayer pero ¿Por qué? Todo estaba dándome vueltas pero no tenía que pensar muchos más o estaría ahí todo el periodo.

Me arme de valor y entre al aula de un solo tirón y no me detuve hasta apoyar mi portafolio y mi campera en la silla.

-"Bueno muchachos, perdonen la tardanza, espero que tengan sus trabajos"- dije todo de un tirón y recién en ese momento levante la vista hacia mis queridos alumnos de ultimo grado y clave mi mirada en los dos vampiros que se hallaban en la ultima fila y que tenían la sorpresa pasmada en el rostro. Eran una hembra y un macho que por la posición minimamente mas ofensiva que tomo el macho cubriendo parcialmente el hombro de la hembra y su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella, pude deducir que eran pareja. Los ojos de la chica eran de un dorado miel, vegetariana genial esto seria menos peligroso de lo que pensaba, pero al ver al chico toda esperanza de tranquilidad huyo de mi; el muchacho estaba lleno de marcas en forma de medialuna, que claramente eran de vampiros ay que solo nosotros podemos dejarnos marcas y a veces puede ocurrir con la saliva de hombre lobo pero estas son mas suaves. Las endemoniadas marcas surcaban todos sus brazos su cuello y lo que se podía ver de su pecho y sus hombros a trabes de la camisa.

Me tensé completamente, era un guerrero y si no me equivocaba por la forma en la que las marcas estaban dispuestas, me encontraba frente a uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de las guerras de México. Si no cabía duda alguna de ello ya que tenia una mas marcada en el ojo que prácticamente cubría su mejilla y solo un neófito sin experiencia muerde a un contrincante en esa parte del cuerpo ya que no gana nada haciéndolo, un vampiro experimentado ataca directamente a las uniones de las extremidades o a la muerta yugular donde esta el centro nervioso de los de nuestra especie.

Retrocedí algunos pasos hasta chocar contra el pizarrón, y agradecí mentalmente que no hubiese producido ruido alguno por el amortiguamiento con mis ropas ya que no podría explicar le porque de el ruido de las rocas colisionando.

-"¡¿_Bella que te ocurre_?!"- grito Zac en mi cabeza ---2_estas completamente en shock_"- se oía preocupado en un cien por ciento

-"Deja de fijarte en mi mente, ocúpate de Sophie"- gruñí mentalmente en forma de orden y bloqueé mi mente por si las dudas para que no se distrajese porque una leve distracción podía causarnos una visita desde Italia…. O la masacre de toda una generación de niños de este pueblo tan pequeño.

La clase paso lenta ya que sentía la constante mirada de ambos vampiros. Cerca del final de la clase junte las fuerzas necesarias y la confianza en mi misma de que no lo arruinaría y mire a ambos jóvenes directamente a los ojos.

-"Después de la clase podrían esperar que necesito hablar con ustedes"-dije a velocidad vampirica mas como una orden que como una pregunta lo cual hizo que el muchacho mostrara los dientes fieramente y la chica le golpease suavemente y luego ambos asintieran ella mas alegremente y el mas por mera formalidad, me sentí un poco mas tranquila ya que ellos no oponían resistencia a el poder discutir aunque fuesen solo dos contra mi en un hipotético combate.

Cuando la clase finalizo mi nerviosismo incremento de una forma escalofriante y el chico también pareció nervoso por un segundo.

Mire al vampiro de cabello color miel como sus ojos y a la vampiriza que se acerco con un paso como bailarina lo cual me recordó a un pequeño duende danzante, y no pude mas que sonreír ante la imagen.

-"No puede ser ¿tu eres bella Swan?"- la voz del chico era completamente interrogante y por lo que me pareció era realmente duda lo que había en su vos y no había ni una pizca de sarcasmo aunque si estaba cargada de desconfianza.

-"Jazz no seas grosero"-dijo mirándolo con toda la dulzura que podía trasmitirle en ese simple gesto y luego poso su brazo sobre el de el y negó suavemente.

-"no me parece que este sea el lugar para contestar esas nimiedades ¿Qué les parece un encuentro en el bosque hoy al atardecer con los aquelarres _completos_?"- dije rápidamente con una tonada fría y política que solo usaba cuando me enfrentaba a un aquelarre nuevo o cuando estaba en una situación comprometedora con otros vampiros y por suerte esta vez era la primer opción, guerrero o no yo podía apañármelas contra ellos dos.

-"Jazz basta, ella no es una amenaza"- dijo la chica y yo la mire sin entender nada pero luego mire desafiante al muchacho que no me quitaba los ojos de encima por ninguna razón.

-"¿Eres lectora de mentes?"Pregunte algo sorprendida ya que luego de aro vulturi era la primera que encontraba.

-"no mi don es el de la videncia aunque por alguna razón con tigo me es mas difícil es como una constante interferencia"- contesto sin problema ante mi inquisición pero si note la frustración tiñendo sus palabras y la mire divertida y con aires de superioridad hasta que el chico se acuclillo levemente luego de olfatear y notar que éramos los únicos que quedábamos en la escuela yo respondí al gesto tomando posición e ataque y esperando su primer movimiento. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa hasta que oí a lo lejos la voz de Sophie algo asustada y olvide todo el rollo con este muchacho Jasper Hale, según el registro, y me voltee para luego salir corriendo a toda mi velocidad.

Salí del colegio en unos segundos y crucé el aparcamiento en tres o cuatro saltos ya que realmente estaba vacío a excepción de los tres autos pertenecientes a vampiros. Me concentre en capturar el aroma de mi bebe lo cual no fue nada difícil peor mi pecho se oprimió totalmente al notar que no solo se mezclaba con el de Zac que era lo esperable sino que estaba combinado con el de dos vampiros mas. Sin frenarme realmente me arroje al bosque donde provenían los cuatro aromas y vi a mi pequeña niña y a Zac en posición de ataque frente a al grandullón y a la rubia Cullen.

-"Sophie, Zac"-ordene al llegar a su campo de visión y ambos saltaron tras de mi y los escude con mi indestructible escudo físico para quedar completamente aislados de los otros.

-"Rosalie, Emmett basta los dos"- grito Alice llegando con el macho a sus espaldas. Ambos vampiros se tranquilizaron al oír a la menudita vidente hablar pero rosalie, la rubia, siguió medio acuclillada.

-"Bella yo me los llevo a ellos y tu tranquiliza a tu aquelarre ninguna quiere un enfrentamiento"- la vos de alice era completamente relajada y me infundió la confianza necesaria para enderezarme aunque mi escudo seguía invisible pero presente.

-"¿Ella es la humana de Edward?"- dijo Emmett riendo a carcajada limpia y tomándose el estomago con ambas manos para no doblarse en dos lo cual me simpatizo mucho aunque todavía no podía confiar del todo en el como por alguna razón me ocurría con alice. El había amenazad ola seguridad de mis niños.

-"No soy una humana pero si vendría a ser yo con quien el se encontró en esa clase de biología."-conteste sonriendo mostrando mi dentadura y acaricie el brazo de Sophie que estaba abrazándome por el costado.

-"Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle no espera"- la voz de la chica era algo Terminal lo que mi hizo confirmar ella debía ser la porta voz de la familia o sino debía ser en quien confiaban para sus decisiones como en mi familia vendría a ser yo que aunque no era la jefa o patriarca, como se autodenominaba John, mi vos era la mas escuchada pro sobre todo. Ambos vampiros se giraron y se fueron corriendo no sin que antes Rosalie me sacase los dientes una última vez. Y yo retire mi escudo cosa que no paso desapercibida para Zac

-"perdonen a mis hermanos, nos vemos hoy en el bosque"-concluyo y tanto ella como su pareja se dieron vuelta para irse pero alice pareció haber olvidado algo –"No nos malinterpreten pero hoy no estaremos todo el Aquelarre junto ya que mi hermano Edward no estará, somos normalmente 7 pero seremos 6.-"sin mas preámbulos se fueron dejándome a mi sola con mis pequeños diablillos.

-"¿Por qué confiaste en ellos? Tu siempre eres la mas escéptica la conocer un nuevo aquelarre y esta vez ¡Retiraste t escudo antes de que se vallan!- Zac sonaba completamente confundido y algo enojado por las acciones que yo había tomado minutos atrás. Lo mire a los directamente a los ojos algo contrariada y confundida a la vez.

-"Son el aquelarre de aquí"- dije como si fuese obvio-"no son unos nómadas cualquiera y además van al instituto y sin contar que no tomaría la decisión de atacar sin antes consultarlo con John o recibir un ataque abierto"-todo me parecía completamente lógico a mi no entendía como a el no-. Zac bajo el rostro algo avergonzado y Sophie murmuro algo incoherente.

-"¿perdonen ustedes dos pero antes de seguir con esto me podrían explicar porque cuando llegue aquí ustedes estaban por atacar irresponsablemente a esos dos?"- pregunte en un claro tono de reproche, ya que la acción de enfrentarse a dos vampiros casi adultos por su cuenta era algo completamente impulsivo e irresponsable y mas teniendo en cuenta un factor fundamental, que era que Sophie no sabia pelear para nada.

-"Lo que ocurre es que....queee ellos nos ataceron"-dijo rapidamente Sophie pero sin mirarme a la cara, cosa que solo hacia ucand ome mentia o cuando me ocultaba un secreto y no era muy icicil de notarqeu digamos.

-"Zac habla ahora"-ordene algo cansada de los jueguitos-"Sino iré a buscarlos para que me digan que fue lo que ocurrió y si es tal cual dicen ustedes y ellos los atacaron, les sacare todo el pellejo a tiras y luego los descuartizare y bailare alrededor de sus hogueras pero sino"-dije sonando amenazadoramente y tensando todos mis músculos para atacar aun sin acuclillarme.

-"Anímate"-murmuro de forma provocadora y yo me agache para clarificar mi posición y el me imito. Saltamos y en aire chocamos listos ambos para enfrentarnos aunque sea algo juguetonamente. En menos de 10 segundos yo ya tenía mis dientes posicionados contra su cuello en señal de victoria y fin de la batalla por consiguiente. Bufo pesadamente y dimos por terminado el mini combate.

-Bueno la realidad es que si vinieron ellos para atacarnos a nosotros pero se podría decir que yo fui el culpable"-el quiso finalizar ahí pero luego de casi un minuto de silencio y mi fría mirada decidió seguir-"Cuando note que estabas tan asustada decidí ir por Sophie decirle a la maestra que me llevaría la por un problema de la familia y vinimos a esperarte aquí por cualquier problema y como no venias decidí indagar en las mentes de esa pareja de vampiros"- tomo un respiro ya que para hablar era necesario respirar aunque uno era necesario para vivir y continuo-"la mente de el estaba en blanco pero en la de ella me encontré con una imagen tuya .. Pero humana… muerte por falta de sangre a causa de ella, eso me enfureció mucho por lo que gruñí de una forma algo amenazante y le dije a Sophie que mataría a la rubia"-su voz se crispo por el odio

-"tranquilo ya esta, aquí estoy yo"-trate de calmarlo peor ni iba por buen camino

-"eso si si tu no hubieses llegado, a la rubia me la cargaba"- dijo enfebrecido y algo orgulloso lo cual me sorprendí de sobremanera en el

Si claro ¿Y como hubieses hecho cuando el grandulon hubiese acabado con Sophie sin problema alguno?"- grite desesperada-"no puedes ser tan niño carbón, ella no puede pelear y tu solo pensabas en ganar una pelea sin sentido, Zac hoy me la pase preocupada buscando una forma de acercarme a los Cullen sin crear ningún disturbio y tu generas esto ¿por que?"-me auto pregunte-"a si por una pensamiento claramente imposible e irreal"- Note como claramente el tembló ante la fuerza de mis palabras y me miraba completamente apenado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo miraban hacia el piso en completo silencio

-"la próxima me llaman y saben que yo llegare en un instante, pero ni mas tonterías ¿entendido?- dije arrodillándome en el piso para quedar a la altura de Sophie quien me abrazo y me pidió perdón muchas veces.

-"bueno ahora Zac por favor quiero informe completo de las mentes"-. Dije yendo a algo que me había percatado qué me seria realmente sutil en nuestro encuentro con los Cullen.

-Ah cierto no es mucho lo que tengo, primero en la mente de la rubia solo vi l oque te dije al principio y luego odio y mas odio hacia ti"-un pequeño gruñido salio de ambos y los calme con un suave susurro e hice señas para que continuara-"el grandote cuando oyó tu nombre pensó en otro vampiro de cabello cobrizo y tu sentados en un aula"-edward seguramente pensé –" pero lo mas extraño de todo y donde mas me focalicé fue en la mente de la chica esta, la menudita, era una imagen que no pertenecía ni a un recuerdo ni al presente.. Era..."-.

-"una visión del futuro"-dije completando sui frase ya que yo ya sabia del don de Alice Cullen.

-¡¿La chica esta menudita puede ver el futuro?!"- grito asustada y sorprendida sophie a la vez ya que ella jamás se había encontrado con un don tan extraño es su corta vida y para ella era un descubrimiento impresionante aunque Zac y yo ya habíamos visto algo medianamente parecido antes de conocer a la pequeña. Ambos asentimos en silencio haciendo que ella soltara un gritito de sorpresa y Zac prosiguió para explicar en que constaba dicha visión.

-"En esta _visión _te veía a ti, abrazada a ella riendo" y me miro esperando alguna reacción de mi parte que justificase aquello-"parecían amigas, intimas amigas casi hermanas"-concluyo

-"Bueno eso si que es algo extraordinario debe ser algo en un futuro lejano, nunca se sabe a donde lo puede llevar uno el destino"-dije mirándolo a ellos dos que eran la prueba fehaciente de que el destino siempre puede dar un nuevo giro ya qué yo había planeado vivir el resto de mis días sola hasta que me encontré respectivamente con ellos dos y luego aparecieron John y Cleo en nuestras vidas.

-"_bella_"- me llamo Zac mentalmente la atención ya que los estaba mirando en completo silencio.

-"a si lo siento me distraje, mas allá de todo quería saber niña bonita"-sophie me sonrió alegremente-""como te fue en el día de hoy"- me encontraba realmente preocupada pro los cullen pero jamás dejaría de lado que hoy había sido su primer día entre humanos "sola" o eso creía ella.

-"Todo bien mami ¿Qué esperabas?"-pregunto Sophie algo ofendida pro mi pregunta-"fue casi como estar entre vampiros"- rió tiernamente y la abrace con orgullo ya que nunca había mantenido su don por mas tiempo que un vuelo o algo por el estilo y menos con tantos humanos a la vez y en constante movimiento...

-"Bella john esta esperándonos"-Dijo Zac con vos ausente al igual que su mirada y supuse que estaba manteniendo conversación con el jefe de la familia. Nos miramos todos y comenzamos a correr pero por las dudas saque mi móvil para avisarle que estuviesen listos para unírsenos que ya estábamos llegando tarde al encuentro qué se suponía que era hacia unos veinte minutos. Al pasar por la casa Sophie salto a mi espalda y se aferro fuertemente sin decir nada mas ya que ante algún problema yo estaba completamente capacitada para pelear con ella en la espalda y seria menos riesgoso y además a Sophie le asustaba cada vez que nos juntábamos con un nuevo grupo de vampiros Estaba algo preocupada por como saldría todo esto ya que era el aquelarre mas grande con el cual nos cruzábamos y en sima estaba la vidente y el guerrero que de seguro en batalla serian una gran ventaja. Aunque el miedo no era algo que nos caracterizaba a ninguno y sabia que por mi familia sacaría lo peor de mi y combatiría hasta la muerte si fuese necesario.

**Yyy listo acá se me termino el capitulo…. Chaçn chan ¿que pasara en este encuentro? ¿Donde esta edward? Son muchas cosas que no me entraron en este Cáp. Si se que sorprende que actualicé tan rapad opero es que me emociona tanto que acabo de terminar las clases que aproveche hoy para quedarme hasta las 5 ¡5! De la mañana escribiendo, mis papas me van a matar definitivamente. **

**No tengo mucho más que decir a que me dejen sus felices comentarios dudillas y cosas por el estilo en un lindo o puede ser feo, se acepta de todo clickeando el feliz botón de abajo.**

**Ah y no olviden votar por el nombre que mas le gusta para el futuro personaje por ahora va así:**

**-Remulus 0 **

**-Derek 4**

**-Chad 0 **

**-Peter 2**

**-Simon 0**


End file.
